Prescription Glasses
by ariadne-chan
Summary: "Who doesn't love a guy with a sense of humor? It's the sexiest thing in the world." Usui and Kurotatsu eavesdrop on a girly conversation. They wonder what EXACTLY makes a guy attractive. UsuixMisaki


_what makes a guy sexy? ^-^v best viewed in 3/4_

—

"A sense of humor," drawled Erika, with an indifferent shrug. "I know, I know, it's cliché, but it's true. I mean, who doesn't love a guy with a sense of humor? It's the _sexiest_ thing in the world."

Honoka scrunched up her nose. "It's attractive, for sure, but I think calling it sexy is a stretch. A funny joke may make a guy appealing, but it doesn't make me want to pounce on him."

"Really?" snapped Erika as she leaned back against the booth. "Dark Honoka, I'm amazed there's a characteristic that doesn't make you want to pounce on a guy."

Honoka merely waved the comment away, just as Manager Satsuki arrived at the table with a large pitcher of fruit juice and a couple of glasses. It was a little before closing time, and staff were generally free to lounge on the tables and relax before heading home. "What really turns me on..." she said instead as she pretended to lower her voice, which only served to draw more attention to her words, "...are broad shoulders. When a man is tall and strong and has those arms that just dwarf a girl...whew!" She fanned herself with her fingers.

In the next table, Usui Takumi quirked an eyebrow towards the Idiot Trio, who loved hanging around after shop hours and enjoyed an unhealthy measure of stalking and eavesdropping. He was a bit surprised to find Kurotatsu the only curious soul, as the other two were busy fighting over who owned the last piece of cookie. Usui watched as Kurotatsu squared his shoulders and struggled to maintain the stiff posture while trying to act indifferent about the whole thing. He leaned back against his chair and snorted.

Kurotatsu caught on and glared daggers at him. As Honoka did not seem to notice Kurotatsu's sudden growth spurt, the conversation continued. Still smirking, Usui turned his focus to the textbook before him.

"What do you think, Misa-chan?" asked Manager Satsuki as she unwrapped her straw. "What makes a guy attractive?"

The words on the page blurred; Usui's ears perked up.

"Oh, I don't know," replied Misaki, with a faint hint of whimsy in her voice that suggested she _did _have an opinion, but wasn't convinced she should share it. "A lot of things, I guess. You all had good points."

"Don't be boring," snapped Erika. "Everybody's take on _sexy_ is different."

"Yeah, Misaki," encouraged Honoka with an evil glint in her eye. "Besides, we want to know what gets your engine revved up." She and Erika tittered, and just as Usui realized that his jaw was aching, he forced his teeth to unclench.

Misaki took a sip from her glass. The girls waited impatiently while she hummed thoughtfully and licked her lips. "Well," she started, "lately I've had a...sort of a thing for...uh, glasses. On guys."

"_Glasses?_" Subaru straightened, showing the first inkling of enthusiasm since the topic had come up. "Me too!"

The other girls just frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, just cause you wear one...but glasses, Misaki?" asked Erika. "Like...what's his name again, the crazy bunny ears guy we saw when we went to your school?"

Misaki's eyes widened. "Kanou? No! Not like...I mean, some guys look _really_ good in them. It makes them look...you know..."

"Brilliant," finished Subaru. "And _that_ is sexy."

"Well, yeah...that's it, I guess..."

Honoka swirled her straw through her juice. "Okay, we geddit. You're turned on by a guy who rams stuff in his eyes that makes him a real dork. I mean, you would only, _probably_ like a guy you could bully into doing whatever you want, no questions asked. Huh."

The table burst into giggles, except for Misaki, whose embarrassment doubled with anger.

Usui gaped at the red-faced girl, not realizing that he was staring. Not realizing that one hand was trailing across the table towards his bag in search for the little green carrying case that held his little rimless reading glasses. The ones he despised. The ones he never wore if he could help it. The ones that suddenly seemed _not_ so bad.

And then he spotted Kurotatsu near the counter. Their eyes met—Kurotatsu's mocking and victorious.

Heat crawled up Usui's neck and he pulled his hand back to his textbook, dropping his gaze.

But his history book was forgotten as he stared at the page before him. He knew he would ace the test, and he had more pressing things to think of...like how hard could it be to convince Kurotatsu his ancient reading glasses had suddenly become prescription.

—

i've developed quite an interest in kurotatsu, keke~~ i wanted to write a shot about him, but due to lack of ideas i came up with this despite usui being the bigger character i still like him, because he is '_p__ervertest_.~~


End file.
